


Ways and Means

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #463: Ways and means.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #463: Ways and means.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ways and Means

~

“...really believe it best if _you_ attend, Severus.” 

Severus huffed. “I despise those Ministry meetings, Minerva. Especially when it seems they expect us to come hat in hand to them, begging.” 

“And yet that is our new reality.” Minerva sighed. “The Ministry’s Ways and Means Committee controls our budget, and there’s nothing we can do about it.” She hummed. “And I believe it gives a better impression if the headmaster himself is present.”

Severus crossed his arms as he stared out his window over the black lake. The Ministry had never been his favourite place. “Very well, I’ll go.” 

“Excellent.” 

~

Suppressing his instinctive desire to turn and leave, Severus entered the Ministry. Minerva, aware of his concerns, had arranged for someone to meet him. Severus didn’t know who, however.

“Headmaster Snape.” 

Severus closed his eyes. _Salazar._ “Potter.” 

“Minerva requested I help with the Ways and Means Committee.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And why would you do that?” 

“Because she asked.” Potter gestured towards the lifts. “Shall we?”

On the way up, Severus snuck surreptitious looks at Potter. He looked good, his fitted robes setting off his muscular frame to perfection. 

“Ready?” Potter asked as the lift opened. 

Severus sighed. “Indeed.”

~

Surprisingly, Potter _was_ helpful. It seemed the members of the Ways and Means Committee were impressed when the Saviour of the Wizarding world showed up to plead for funding for Hogwarts. Severus not only got everything he requested, but a few hints from Potter got him extra money for the Hogwarts destitute student program, something they hadn’t had in some time.

After exiting, Severus remained silent until they got to the lifts. “That was...eye opening.” 

Potter smiled. “Glad I could help.” 

Severus hummed. “What are you doing next month?” 

Potter grinned. “Meeting you here to do this again?” 

“Indeed.”

~

They met monthly, Severus becoming accustomed to friendly meetings with the Ways and Means Committee. After their second month, Potter invited him to lunch afterward, and, unable to think of a reason to refuse, Severus accepted. 

Lunches morphed into dinners, which became after-dinner drinks. Potter proved charming, and there were even times Severus thought Potter was...flirting. But that was impossible, wasn’t it?

Only the way Potter sometimes looked at him... 

“Are you all right?” 

Startled, Severus blinked. “I’m fine.” He coughed. “It’s getting late.”

Potter clasped his hand. “Are you really tired?” 

Severus exhaled. “Not especially.” 

Potter smiled. “Good.” 

~

They barely made it to Potter’s flat before Potter backed Severus against the wall. “This all right?” he whispered, breath hot on Severus’ throat. 

Severus smirked. “I can defend myself from unwanted advances. Yours are...most welcome.” 

Potter chuckled. “Good. Because I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

“Only all day?” Severus slid a hand beneath Potter’s robes, caressing warm skin. 

“Why? How long have you--?” Potter moaned as Severus thumbed his nipple.

“As long as we’ve been meeting with Ways and Means.” Severus kissed Potter fiercely. 

Potter pressed closer. “Then what are we waiting for?” 

“Not a damned thing.”

~

Severus thought he’d never tire of having Potter beneath him. Although, having him ride him was equally as intoxicating. 

“Merlin,” Potter gasped, collapsing beside Severus sometime in the early morning. “That was brilliant.” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “A most enjoyable end to a normally trying day. I’m beginning to appreciate these days I meet with Ways and Means.” 

Potter laughed softly. “Yeah, I like these days, too.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Although perhaps we can even extend our personal meetings to...other days as well.” 

Potter raised his head, smiling at Severus. “Works for me. How about tomorrow?” 

Severus exhaled. “Acceptable.”

~


End file.
